


Fuwa Fuwa Nyan

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Yusaku adopts a cat, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: It's exactly as the tags say, Yusaku adopts a kitten.Fluff ensues.





	Fuwa Fuwa Nyan

Yusaku shivered as he bounded down the road towards his apartment, book bag held over his head in a vain attempt to shield himself from the pouring rain, 

The day had started out nice, so he hadn’t thought to bring his umbrella to school. Then around midday the clouds rolled in and the mother of all storms started, rain coming down in buckets. 

He clenched his teeth as cold water trickled down his neck and along his spine, sending a cold chill through him.

Despite his impromptu cover, Yusaku was drenched from head to foot and he was pretty sure that if he stayed out any longer even his underwear would be soaked, so the sooner he got inside the better. 

As he reached the steps of his apartment, he heard a tiny, faint sound. At first he thought he was imagining it, with the sound of the thunder and the driving rain it was difficult to hear much of anything. 

Yusaku had one foot on the step when he heard it again, a tiny and weak sounding cry. He paused and looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. Then he saw it, curled up next to the edge of the stairs and more soaked than he was, a tiny kitten.

It mewed again and he flinched as a crack of thunder ripped through the air once more. He looked at the frightened animal, then at his apartment. He wasn’t even sure if the apartment even allowed pets, it wasn’t something he’d ever bothered to check before.

Well, he could find out later he supposed as he bent down and scooped it up and stuffed it in his jacket before running inside and out of the rain.

“Welcome home master!” chirped Roboppy as Yusaku stumbled into his apartment, leaving a trail of water behind him.

He stepped out of his shoes as he ran, tossing his bag aside and slowly shedding layers of wet clothes as he darted about his room. He needed dry clothes and a towel, maybe even more than one, as it wasn’t just himself that he needed to dry off.

As he tossed aside his drenched jacket he pulled out the tiny kitten, still crying pathetically. 

It was the colour of soot and ash, a dark grey that was almost black, and when it blinked its tiny eyes he could see they were still very blue. 

Carefully he set the kitten on his bed while he set about extracting himself from the remainder of his wet clothes, the last thing he wanted was to catch a cold.

He tossed everything into a wet, soggy heap to be dealt with later and pulled out the only other non-pajama clothes he had, a comfortable hoodie and sweats.

Grabbing a towel he dried his hair off as best as he could before wrapping the kitten up in it and changing into his warm, dry clothes. 

Carefully he scooped up the kitten-still wrapped in the towel, and sat down in his chair. 

“So, what’cha gonna do with it?” asked Ai, “I didn’t even know you liked cats.”

Yusaku looked down as it poked its tiny head out through an opening in the towel and mewed again. 

“I've met them before even I’ve never had one,” said Yusaku. “Never had any pet before.”

“But you brought it in anyways.”

“I couldn’t leave it out there, not in this weather.” He reached down and gently stroked its chin with one finger, eliciting a soft, contented sound from it.

“Oh! What’s it doing Yusaku, what’s that sound?” asked Ai, eyes wide in surprise. 

“I think it’s purring,” said Yusaku, letting his finger rest momentarily against its throat to confirm that yes the small cat was rumbling away under his touch. 

Shifting the cat around in his hands he rubbed it down with the towel, if he could get sick from remaining cold and wet for too long the cat probably could as well, and he really didn’t need that. While he didn’t know that much about owning a cat, he was pretty sure the vet bills for something like that would be nightmare inducing.

The kitten squirmed and squeaked as he rubbed the towel back and forth along it’s small form, mussing its fur up in the process. It gave an annoyed cry and suddenly slipped through his hands, leaping to the floor. It gave Yusaku a dirty look before flopping onto its side and started grooming itself.

Ai laughed, “I guess it didn’t like you trying to dry it.”

“Be quiet.”

“Master master!” Roboppy chirped and Yusaku looked over to see the small cleaning robot driving in circles around his pile of wet clothes, an >~< emoji on her face plate, the closest thing to a look of disgust and annoyance she could manage.

Right, he’d need to get those clothes dried, sooner rather than later. He couldn’t spend all the time in his hoodie and sweats.

With a sigh he got out of the chair gathered his wet clothes up, dumping them in a bag for easier carrying. Then he looked at the kitten, still in the process of trying to bath itself as it lay on the floor. His apartment was a single room so it wasn’t like it could get lost and there was little it could hurt itself on, unless it somehow managed to climb up the shelf that he often stored his duel disk in. But even so, he’d be leaving it out of his sight for a bit and the very idea left him with a feeling of unease.

“Yusaku?” Ai looked at him curiously, leaning over the edge of the duel disk.

“I’m going to do some laundry, you try to behave till I get back,” he said before crouching down and scooping the kitten up and carefully slipping it inside the ‘kangaroo pouch’ on his hoodie.

“Are you leaving me behind?” asked Ai as Yusaku soothed the wiggling kitten. “And why are you taking it with you?”

“One, I want to keep an eye on it for the time being as it’s still young. Two, even if it is mostly dry it’s still wet and going to be cold, keeping it this close to me will help keep it warm.”

“Do you have a third reason?” asked Ai teasingly. “We all know you always do three reasons-”

“”Because I want some company,” said Yusaku, cutting Ai off. “And the cat is much quieter than you.”

“Hey!”

“Roboppy, make sure Ai behaves himself.”

“Of course Master!”

The kitten eventually settled down inside the hoodie pocket and Yusaku made his way to the apartment laundry room, bag of wet clothes slung over one shoulder. If he was lucky he wouldn’t run into anyone, he disliked having to deal with the other residents of the apartment as they always tried to engage in ‘small talk’ with him.

He dumped everything into the dryer before turning his attention back to his tiny passenger. The kitten had since stopped wiggling and squirming around and when he slipped his hand inside to pet it he could feel it breathing, so as best as he could assume it was asleep.

Yusaku sighed, he barely knew anything about looking after an animal, let alone a cat, and he certainly didn’t have any of the things needed for looking after one, like food or a place for it to go to the bathroom-the last thing he needed was it using his bed for that.

‘ _I guess that means I’m going shopping once this rain lets up,_ ’ he thought. ‘ _And doing some research._ ’

“Oh, Fujiki-kun, you’re a rare sight around these parts.”

Yusaku looked up at the sound of his name and found his worst fears to be realized, one of the apartment’s tenants had come out. A blond young man that he’d only met a few times before, but more than enough times to know that he was extremely friendly and chatty, literally Yusaku’s opposite.

“It’s really coming down out there isn’t it?” asked the man. “Looks like we both got caught in it today.”

Yusaku nodded wordlessly, trying to wrack his brains to remember who this was. Was it Honda-san? He knew someone in the building had that name. Or was that the landlord’s name? Ugh, this was why he didn’t deal with people a lot, fewer names to remember. Maybe it was Taishi-san.

“Ah that’s right, you’re not much of a talker are you? Well I’ll get out of your hair then.” The telltale sound of a drier started up somewhere to his right and he heard the blond start to walk away. “Oh by the way, there’s some leftover lunch meat in the fridge, you might want to try and nab someone before it’s all gone.”

Yusaku looked up in time to see him give a wave as he left the laundry room.

‘ _Lunch meat huh?_ ’ He touched the kitten again, earning a soft, sleepy ‘mrrp’ in response. Cats were carnivores so surely some lunch meat wouldn’t hurt it, at least until he could get proper cat food.

Well, the drier wasn’t going to be done for at least half an hour so he could at least look and see what kind it was.

Yusaku finally returned to his room sometime later, a plastic container clutched in one hand.

Sitting down on the bed he popped open the container. The leftover lunch meat that Taishi-san—Yusaku had finally remembered his name while he was looking around the kitchen—had mentioned was tinned meat, and if the colour and smell was anything to go on, it was fish.

As if on cue, the moment the container popped open, a tiny, furry face poked out of his sweater and the small cat made a beeline for the meat.

‘ _I guess you were hungry after all_ ,’ he thought, watching as the cat chowed down.

“You know, if you’re gonna keep it, it’s gonna need a name,” said Ai, chin resting on his hands as he sprawled out over the duel disk.

Yusaku looked back at the cat, gingerly running his hand down its back. Ai was right, he was going to need something more than just ‘cat’ to call it. And figure out if it was a girl or a boy.

“How about Fluffy?” asked the Ignis.

"Ai we're not calling it 'Fluffy'."

"Oh like you could come up with something better, you called an AI, Ai."

"Are you saying you don't like your name?"

"I-well, no."

"Besides, you have no place to talk, you called the Earth, and Light Ignis’s, Earth, and Lightning."

"You just don't understand my genius."

Yusaku rolled his eyes before turning his attention back the to cat. First things first though, if he was going to name it, he needed to know one thing.

Reaching over lifted up the cat’s tail. Or that was the plan, because as soon as he touched the cat’s tail it spun around and smacked at his fingers.

Ai giggled from the desk. “Ohohoh, lookslike Yusaku-chan was caught being a pervert,” he teased in a singsong voice.

“Do you want me to give you to the cat as a toy?” asked Yusaku.

“Eeeek!” Ai yelped and quickly dove back into the duel disk, only surfacing enough so that his eyes peeked over the surface.

“That’s what I thought. Now, what to do with you.”

Yusaku sighed as he stared up at the ceiling, the rain still drumming on the windows outside.

He’d always thought cats were comparatively low maintenance pets and low energy, at least compared to dogs, as the only cats he'd ever encountered had spent all their time sleeping. This did not seem to hold true for kittens who pounced on everything that moved, including fingers and toes, and tear around for seemingly no reason at all. The small grey kitten, which he determined was probably a girl, had decided that his fingers and hoodie ties were excellent toys and kept chasing them and trying to play with and chew on them. Yusaku tried to distract her with some crumpled up paper while he did some research, including finding a local vet. It worked for a time, but she got bored fast and decided that he should be a new toy and commenced scaling his leg to reach his lap.

Once in his lap she decided that anything within paw’s reach was a toy, including his hands, his hoodie and, after she climbed his chest to get to his shoulders, his hair.

He’d almost thought that he would have to carry her again when he went to pick up his clothes from the drier, but she finally decided to stop climbing him and chase dust bunnies across the floor instead, which he left her to do happily while he slipped out.

Sprawled out on his bed, Yusaku watched as the cat hopped onto the bed with him and settled down on his stomach, apparently having finally worn herself out.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day for the two of them. On top of her first trip to the vet, he was also going to have to make a trip to the pet store to pick up a few things, all after he dealt with school.

He glanced at the kitten, then at his school bag, she was more than small enough to fit in there wasn’t she? And cats slept a lot right? So surely she’d just sleep all day. Right?

Well whatever the case, tomorrow was going to be an interesting day indeed.

Interesting was an understatement to say the least. Despite having gone up against The Knights of Hanoi, Yusaku wasn’t sure he’d ever been nearly as nervous as he was that day at school, with a kitten tucked away soundly in his school bag.   
He’d made space for her by adjusting and removing some of his school books, and put a small towel in to make her comfortable and everything had been going smoothly. Up until she cried out softly during class, pawing at the flap as she tried to escape.

Yusaku had managed to drown out the muffled noises with some fake coughing, though all that seemed to do was cause Shima to worry that he was coming down with something and he was insistent that he take Yusaku to the nurse’s office.

He finally managed to convince Shima that he was in fact alright and his throat was simply a little dry and nothing more.

As soon as lunch rolled around, Yusaku bolted for a quiet place to eat lunch, the rooftop spot he shared with Takeru and Aoi.

Neither of them were there yet so he quickly sat down and opened his bag slightly, looking down at his noisy companion.

“You are trying to get me in trouble, aren't you?” he asked, using one hand to keep the kitten from escaping. “I thought you were gonna sleep all day.”

“Yusaku? Why are you talking to your bag?”

_Well shit._

He closed the flap quickly and looked up at Takeru, who was giving him a curious look.

“Did you put Ai in there? I thought you weren’t bringing him to school.”

“He’s at home, with Roboppi,” said Yusaku.

“Then what are you talking to?”

Yusaku bit his lip and looked around before gesturing for Takeru to come over and opened the flap slightly.

“Is that...Yusaku, why do you have a cat in your bag?” hissed Takeru through clenched teeth. “For that matter since when do you have a cat?”

“It’s a long story,” said Yusaku. “Listen I couldn’t leave her at home, I’m bringing her to the vet after school and I don’t have time to go back home first.”

“So you, put it in your bag and brought it to school?”

“Yes. There’s only a few hours left of school, how hard could it be to keep her hidden?”

The answer, apparently, was ‘very’ as once the kitten had been fed she became much more active than she had been earlier in the day, which meant she kept trying to get out of Yusaku’s bag and made even more noise.

She wiggled and mewed, pawing at the flap of his bag and Yusaku had to all but hold it in his lap to keep it shut and keep anyone from noticing her.

Somehow he kept her from escaping and his secret remained as such.

The moment the end of day bell went, Yusaku was out of his seat and out the door in a flash, even slipping right past Shima who was bound and determined to find out why Yusaku had been acting so odd all day.

The vet's office was quiet, the only other people there were the receptionist behind the counter and someone else with a cat, only their cat was in a proper carrier as opposed to the school bag that Yusaku was keeping his kitten in.

"Fujiki Yusaku?"

He looked up at the sound of his name and the receptionist gestured for him to follow her into one of the exam rooms to wait for a vet to come and look at the cat.

The exam was fairly straight forward, a physical to check her over to make sure she was physically ok-as well as revealing that the kitten was in fact a girl like he suspected and probably about 4 or 5 weeks old-a scan to check for a microchip, which came back negative, getting her shots, as well as asking Yusaku a number of questions about the cat and how he came by her.

"Alright and, what is her name, we need one for the files," asked the vet, looking up at Yusaku from the board she was holding.

A name, Yusaku looked down at the kitten, a tiny ball of fluffy grey fur that was now snuggling against his hand.

"Souffle. Her name is Souffle."

The vet nodded, "Alright, Souffle Fujiki."

"So, let me get this straight Yusaku, you took in a stray cat and now you want me to take you shopping for it?" Kusanagi looked down at Yusaku from the truck, the boy holding the cardboard carrier that he'd been given at the vet's to put the cat in.

Yusaku nodded, "Uh-huh. I need a lot of things, I won't be able to carry it home on my own, and you have a truck."

"I didn't even know you liked cats."

"One of my therapists had a cat, she brought it in occasionally and it was, calming." The box in his hands cried softly and a tiny paw poked up through the gap in the top.

"Well, to the pet store it is then."

Yusaku had never expected that shopping for a cat could produce so many choices, while the vet had given him some food and litter recommendations, he found himself stuck on deciding between collar colours; the light blue one would look good against her fur, but the pink one was also cute with its little paw patterns.

"Which do you think I should get Kusanagi-san?" he asked, holding them both up.

The older man laughed, "It's your cat Yusaku, not mine."

"But I can't decide."

"Close your eyes and pick?"

Yusaku sighed and wondered if he should get both of them, even though she only really needed the one.

"The pink one it is," he said finally.

"And I'm sure she'll love it just the same." Kusanagi looked down at the cart in front of him and gave a low whistle. "Who knew cats needed so much stuff am I right? Are you sure you're going to have the space for all this?"

"I'll make space."

"So, the tiny interloper is staying huh?" asked Ai, stretching out of the duel disk to look at the kitten, curled up on Yusaku's bed and purring happily, now sporting a paw print patterned pink collar.

"She's not an interloper, and her name is Souffle," said Yusaku, stroking the sleeping kitten with one hand.

"Soufflé? Like the food?" asked Ai, cocking his head to one side. "What kind of name is that?"

"She is soft and fluffy, like a soufflé."

"And you talk about my naming skills, sheesh."

"Be quiet or I'll give you to her as a toy," warned Yusaku.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh wouldn't I? After all you're the perfect size for a chew toy for her."

Ai huffed and sunk down back into the disk. "Fine, I'll play nice if she does."

Yusaku smiled and looked down at Souffle, who had woken up and was playfully batting at his fingers and trying to chew on them. He'd never thought about having a pet before but now, perhaps having a cat around might not be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> :3c


End file.
